memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
USS Bozeman
| Registry= NCC-1941 | Affiliation= Federation / Starfleet | Status= Active | Datestatus= 2373 }} The USS Bozeman (NCC-1941) was a Federation starship in the late 23rd century, commanded by Captain Morgan Bateson. In 2278, three weeks out of starbase, the Bozeman encountered a temporal distortion and was transported forward in time to the year 2368. There, in an area of space known as the Typhon Expanse, it encountered the , with which it collided, causing the Enterprise to explode. The explosion, being in such close proximity to the temporal distortion, ruptured the spacetime continuum, trapping both vessels in a temporal causality loop, wherein the Bozeman continually encountered the Enterprise, and the latter ship was destroyed. Eventually, the crew of the Enterprise was able to realize what was happening and avoid the collision, freeing both vessels from the loop. ( ) In an alternate timeline caused by an anti-time anomaly, the ''Bozeman was one of the ships sent to investigate the anomaly in the Devron system of the Romulan Neutral Zone.'' ( ) The Bozeman was forced to make a course correction as a result of gravitational effects of the Amargosa star's destruction by Dr. Tolian Soran in 2371. ( ) In 2373, the Bozeman was part of the fleet fighting a Borg cube at the Battle of Sector 001 and made a run on the cube together with the . ( ) Ship's personnel * See: [[USS Bozeman personnel|USS Bozeman personnel]] Appendices Background According to the Star Trek Encyclopedia, the Bozeman was named for the city of Bozeman, Montana, hometown of episode writer Brannon Braga. Bozeman, Montana, was later established to be the site of Human-Vulcan First Contact. The registry number was a homage to 's movie , for which Star Trek model maker Greg Jein provided miniatures.'' Apocrypha The novel Ship of the Line states that the Bozeman was retired in 2371 and became a museum ship permanently docked at Starbase 12. In 2372, Starfleet launched the destroyer USS Bozeman (NCC-1941-A) constructed and staffed by the crew of the original Bozeman. According to the novel, it is this ship that fights in the First Contact battle. However, Ship of the Line may contradict "Cause and Effect" in some details, such as portraying the Bozeman with an all-male bridge crew (two female officers could be seen on the viewscreen in "Cause and Effect") and claiming that the Typhon Expanse was a regularly patrolled region of space located near the Federation-Klingon border, rather than an uncharted region as in the episode. However, it is also possible that the two female officers seen on the bridge were not members of the primary bridge crew. It is also worth noting that most of Federation space remains "uncharted" (that is, unstudied in scientific detail). Nonetheless, many of these unexplored systems are regularly patrolled as they lie within tactically significant areas of space (i.e., the edge of the Neutral Zone, the Tholian border sectors, etc.). Another reference to a latter-day USS Bozeman is found in Decipher's downloadable role-playing game adventure "Perdition's Flames" in which the Bozeman is , an escort registered as NCC-75032 under the command of Captain Gabriel Bush, former Bozeman first officer. No other info is available other than it was a part of Starfleet Task Force 901 along with an USS Nelson (NCC-74981) and the . While the registry of this second Bozeman conflicts with the one mentioned in "Ship of the Line," it seems they are meant to represent the same vessel. External link * sv:USS Bozeman de:USS Bozeman es:USS Bozeman ja:USSボズマン nl:USS Bozeman Bozeman